Some types of printing systems (e.g., liquid electro photographic printers) include one or more binary ink developers. Printing systems that use binary ink developers are structurally complicated machines and the binary ink developer itself is a complicated and expensive device. Binary ink developers eventually must be replaced and replacement of such developers may not be easy, particularly in the face of tight tolerance requirements between the roller and other components in the printing system.